The Phone
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Ok so this one is done and I thought it was to cute I showed it to my mom and she thought it was adorable so I hope you like it


Haruhi was walking the hallways of ouran during her 3rd year. She looked down at her watch, "Oh crap I'm late." She ran down the hall and she dropped her phone and wallet. Kaoru was walking the same way with his brother when they saw the phone and wallet they picked it up. "Who's is this." Kaoru looked inside and saw no Id or picture. Hikaru unlocked the phone and went through the pictures to find maybe a picture of the owner. He saw a picture he recognized but it wasn't the owner. "Karou there's a picture of you on here," he showed him the picture. "Wait there's a new text." He looked at it to see it was a girl asking if the owner told Kaoru how the owner felt. "Kaoru whoever owns this phone has a crush on you." Hikaru closed the phone and Kaoru swallowed hard. "We have to find out who this girl or guy is."

"Great," Haruhi thought. "I get a brand new phone and I loose." She was searching the pockets of her male uniform. Even though everyone knew she was a girl she still wore the male uniform. "Great," she threw her hands on her face. "You alright Haru-chan," honey asked innocently. Honey and Mori had already graduated but they still came to do the club stuff. "Yea I'm ok, I just lost my new phone." "Oh, well that's poopy," he squeezed Usa-chan harder. "I guess, hey Mori have you seen my new phone anywhere." She asked. "Mmmm, no what does it look like." She started to describe it but the answer was still no. "I guess I'll ask Tamaki-senpai." She started to walk to him. She asked and the answer was still no. Even Kyoya didn't know, then the twin devils came in. "Hey guys," Hikaru waved and his brother followed. "You two are late," Tamaki said proudly. "We found stuff," they held up a wallet and a phones only Mori and Haruhi knew what it exactly looked like. But they kept their mouths shut. "Yea the owner of the phone has a crush on Kaoru," Hikaru elbowed his twin. "We're trying to find out who owns it," Kaoru rubbed his now sore arm. Haruhi was frozen with shock. They one she had a crush on found out and she didn't even tell him. "H-how did you find out" her voice was shaking and hasty. "Some person texted the phone and it said it, some girl named.." He looked down at the phone. "RENGE," they said in unison. "Maybe she knows who owns the phone," they started to run to the place where the platform comes out. Haruhi had become close friends with Renge after she found out about Haruhi being a girl. She bolted after the guys, trying to stop them. But it didn't work. The room started to shake and soon Renge was sitting in a new cosplay. "What is it your wearing," they asked. "Oh I'm Ciel Phantomhive as a girl isn't it cute," she started to play with the pink skirt. "What do you boys want," she asked. "Who owns this phone," they held up the the phone and she grabbed it. She glanced at Haruhi and Haruhi was shaking her head furiously. Renge mouthed 'sorry, but it time he knew'. "Why don't you turn around," Haruhi bolted it the door before the twins turned around. "There's no one behind us," they turned back to Renge. "She's so stubborn, Kaoru can I talk to you in private," he nodded. She hopped down and brought him into a prep room. "Kaoru," She sighed. "The phone belongs to Haruhi." Kaoru's jaw dropped. "Haruhi, but I thought she liked the Boss." Renge slowly shook her head. "I I have to go after her, where did she go," he put his hands on Renges shoulders. "She probably went to..." She whispered. Karou raced out of the room and out of the school. "Why hello master Hitachiin, is school ending early today," the driver asked. "No, take me to West Kioko cemetery."

Haruhi was on her knees by her mothers grave. "I don't know what to do mom, he knows now. I don't think I can go back to school," she started to cry. Kaoru reached the cemetery and saw Haruhi kneeling at a grave. "Mom, I could really use you here now." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kaoru stood behind her without her knowing. She stood and turned around, "GYAH!" "Hey Haruhi," he scratched the back of his neck. "Hi Kaoru," she wiped her tears away." "What are you doing here." "I came to see you, Renge told me how you felt. Why didn't you tell me." "I I thought you wouldn't like me, I always thought you liked pretty girls." She turned her head to the side. Kaoru use both his hand to bring her head close to his, "Haruhi, your the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I love you." Haruhi's knees started to buckle. "Will you be the one I love Haruhi?" Haruhi started to cry again, "of course." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. He passionately kissed her and she returned his advances. "Kaoru I know this might ruin this but, do you have my phone," he laughed as he kissed her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone. "Thank you, Kaoru." She kept kissing him, they eventually made it back to school and told everyone that they were now dating.

8 years later  
She interlocked her fingers with his, "Kaoru," she said. "Yes love," "I'm glad you found my phone that day," she looked down at her baby bump and looked forward to see their 3 year old daughter Kotoko playing with uncle Hikaru and his girlfriend Aleksandra. "I love you Kaoru," "I love you too Haruhi

**Ok this Aleksandra isn't the one from my other story so I just wanted to clear that up I hopr you thought it was good. Bai!**


End file.
